onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hy D. Ra
☀'Hy D. Ra', known to most as Hydra,1 is the Pirate Prince, captain of the Hydra Pirates, and owner of the legendary weapon known as "Hydra Toe". He was also the lover of all the women on Amazon Lily and has several offspring. He currently controls Long Ring Long Land. Appearance Hydra is an abnormally large, extremely muscular beast of a man, who appears to be at least twice the height of Whitebeard and weighs roughly 22159 lbs. He has the eyes of a zebra, the ears of a donkey, the mouth of a pufferfish, the head of a mongoose, the arms of a great white, the legs of a spider, the body of a goat and the tail of a dolphin. He is... za beast. Personality Hydra is merciless but also forgiving. He has it within him to crush entire nations when they piss him off but he rises above it. Hydra is a merciless and confident warrior who never misses an opportunity to gain an advantage in war, as evidenced by his plan to attack all of the Red Line in order to get a red bull. Hydra seems to harbor a general sense of apathy for most things, including the very nature of the world and the lives of himself and his subordinates, but he loves pussa. He apparently craves excitement, as he started the largest war in the world and won because he felt it was too boring.This recklessness, coupled with his apparent inability to die, has caused Hydra to be known as the most dangerous person on the planet. He is also pitiless and not open to negotiations or excuses, making it unwise to provoke or underestimate him; this is enforced dramatically when Akainu, a an admiral known for his fearless attitude, was very afraid of angering Hydra when he became potentially unable to fulfill Hydra's anal bead needs. One of his crewmates later stated that Hydra would be very angry once he heard the news of Monet's death because he banged her in the past. This unreasonable attitude caused a group of Hydra's subordinates such as Gol D. Roger and Shiki to split off and start their own crews. Relationships Yonko Hydra does not get on well with the yonko because he has defeated them countless times. Admirals Hydra has earned the respect and admiration of every Admiral that has served during his lifetime. Don Krieg The two are bitter rivals. Abilities and powers Hydra was given the title of the "strongest man in the world" for his unmatched physical strength, and was one of the only men in the world who could defeat the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, in a fight (the only other known to match him was Marine Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp, said to have cornered Gol D. Roger numerous times). Hydra was the captain of the Hydra Pirates, directly controlling an enormous pirate fleet of 100,00,600 pirates divided into 2 divisions, each one being led by an incredibly powerful left toe. A testament to his power is the fact that the Shichibukai, Yonko and World Government used virtually all their power to prepare to fight him and lost. Hydra's list of powers are too long to explain in full detail. His main ability stems from his devil fruit: The Hy Hy no Mi. This fruit enables him to replace his limbs when they are cut off with a new limb in it's place. This has led to incredible feats such as cutting off his own head to spawn new heads - thus defeating Red Hair Shanks. Major Battles * Hydra vs. Higuma * Hydra vs. Gol D. Roger (several times, have yet to actually be shown) * Hydra vs. Crocodile (has yet to actually be shown) * Hydra vs. attackers of Fishman Island * Hydra vs. Spade Pirates * Hydra vs. Portgas D. Ace (at least 100 times) * Hydra vs. Shanks * Hydra vs. Admiral Aokiji * Hydra vs. Vice-Admiral Ronse * Hydra vs. Vice-Admiral John Giant * Hydra vs. Admiral Aokiji (in the plaza) * Hydra vs. Admiral Akainu * Hydra vs. multiple Marine Officers * Hydra vs. Admiral Kizaru * Hydra vs. Admiral Akainu (after the death of Ace) * Hydra vs. Marshall D. Teach * Hydra vs. Blackbeard Pirates * Hydra vs. Portgas D. Ace (multiple times) * Hydra vs. Sabo (multiple times) * Hydra vs. Lord of the Coast * Hydra vs. Alvida * Hydra and Roronoa Zoro vs. Morgan and Helmeppo * Hydra vs. Coby (after defeating Morgan) * Hydra vs. Mohji and Richie * Hydra and Nami vs. Buggy * Hydra vs. Arlong * Hydra and a Pacifista vs. Basil Hawkins, Urouge, X Drake, and Scratchmen Apoo * Hydra vs. Roronoa Zoro * Hydra vs. Silvers Rayleigh * Hydra and Shichibukai vs. Whitebeard Pirates and allies * Hydra vs. Marco * Hydra vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Hydra vs. Namur, Kingdew, Izo, Fossa, and Speed Jiru * Hydra, Aokiji, and Akainu vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Hydra vs. Rakuyo * Hydra and Onigumo vs. Marco * Hydra vs. Whitebeard * Hydra vs. Kuro * Hydra vs. Zeff * Hydra vs. Don Krieg * Hydra and Hydra vs. Mohmoo * Hydra and Mohmoo (as a weapon) vs. Arlong Pirates * Hydra vs. Arlong * Hydra vs. Smoker (Loguetown) * Hydra vs. Laboon * Hydra vs. Zoro vs. Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine * Hydra vs. Dorry * Hydra, Usopp, Carue, Zoro, Nami, and Nefeltari Vivi vs. Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek * Hydra vs. Wapol * Hydra vs. Crocodile (Desert) * Hydra vs. Crocodile (Alabasta Palace) * Hydra vs. Crocodile (Crypt) * Hydra vs. Bellamy * Hydra vs. White Berets * Hydra, Usopp, and Hydra vs. Satori * Hydra vs. Wiper * Hydra vs. Enel * Hydra vs. Foxy * Hydra, Zoro, Hydra, and Nico Robin vs. Admiral Aokiji * Hydra, Zoro, Hydra, and Tony Tony Chopper vs. Franky Family * Hydra vs. Usopp * Hydra vs. Franky vs. Galley-La foremen * Hydra, Zoro and Paulie vs. CP9 * Hydra vs. Marines (Enies Lobby) * Hydra vs. Blueno * Hydra vs. Rob Lucci (Enies Lobby) * Hydra and Zoro vs. Coby and Helmeppo (Water 7) * Hydra vs. Gekko Moriah (using Doppleman) * Hydra vs. Gekko Moriah (castle chase) * Hydra vs. Oars and Gekko Moriah * Hydra Pirates and Brook vs. Oars * Hydra vs. Gekko Moriah (Shadow Asgard Form) * Hydra Pirates vs. Flying Fish Riders * Hydra vs. Charloss * Hydra, Eustass Kid, and Trafalgar Law vs. Marines * Hydra Pirates vs. PX4 * Hydra vs. Sentomaru * Hydra Pirates vs. Bartholomew Kuma * Hydra vs. Bacura * Hydra vs. Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold * Hydra and Buggy the Clown vs. Blue Gorillas * Hydra vs. Basilisk * Hydra, Buggy the Clown, and Mr. 3 vs. Sphinx * Hydra, Buggy the Clown, Mr. 3, and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei vs. Minotaurus * Hydra vs. Magellan (level 4) * Hydra, Jinbe, and Crocodile vs. Minorhinoceros, Minokoala, and Minozebra (level 4) * Hydra vs. Hannyabal * Hydra vs. Blackbeard * Hydra and Jinbe vs. the Jailer Beasts (level 1) * Hydra, Mr. 3 and prisoners vs. Magellan (level 1) * Hydra vs. Hina * Hydra vs. Smoker (Marineford) * Hydra vs. Dracule Mihawk * Hydra vs. Aokiji, Kizaru, and Akainu * Hydra vs. Momonga and Dalmatian * Hydra vs. Coby (Marineford) * Hydra vs. Monkey D. Garp * Hydra and Mr. 3 vs. Fleet Admiral Sengoku * Hydra and Ace vs. Marines * Hydra vs. Jinbe (Amazon Lily) * Hydra, Jinbe, and Rayleigh vs. Marines * Hydra vs. Fake Hydra, Fake Nami, Fake Sogeking, and Fake Franky * Hydra vs. PX5 * Hydra Pirates vs. Surume * Hydra vs. Hammond, Hyouzou and Kasagoba * Hydra vs. Vander Decken IX * Hydra vs. Wadatsumi * Hydra vs. Jinbe (Sea Forest) * Hydra Pirates, Jinbe, Surume vs. New Fishman Pirates * Hydra vs. Hody Jones * Hydra and Zoro vs. Punk Hazard Dragon * Hydra and Robin vs. Centaurs * Hydra, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin vs. Brownbeard and his group of centaurs * Hydra and Franky (in Chopper's body) vs. Yeti Cool Brothers * Hydra vs. Smoker (in Tashigi's body) and Tashigi (in Smoker's body) * Hydra vs. Caesar Clown (Outside PH-006) * Hydra vs. Run * Hydra vs. Caesar Clown (In Caesar's office) * Hydra vs. Monet * Hydra vs. Caesar Clown (R Block 1st Floor) * Hydra vs. Spartan * Hydra vs. Cavendish vs. Chinjao * Hydra vs. Corrida Colosseum Block C gladiators * Hydra vs. Hajrudin * Hydra vs. Jean Ango * Hydra vs. Chinjao * Hydra vs. Cavendish (interrupted by Chinjao)14 * Hydra vs. Rebecca * Hydra and Zoro vs. Doflamingo's guards * Hydra vs. Gladius * Hydra vs. Donquixote Doflamingo * Hydra, Zoro, and Trafalgar Law vs. Machvise, Senor Pink, and Dellinger * Hydra vs. Pica (new King's Plateau) * Hydra vs. Donquixote Pirates' troops * Hydra and Cavendish vs. giant toys soldiers (interrupted by Bartolomeo) * Hydra and Trafalgar Law vs. Donquixote Doflamingo, Trebol and Bellamy (while being controlled by Doflamingo) * Hydra vs. Bellamy * Hydra and Trafalgar D. Water Law vs. Donquixote Doflamingo and Trebol * Hydra vs. Donquixote Doflamingo (Palace rooftop/Dressrosa streets) * Hydra vs. Fujitora (interrupted by Hajrudin) * Hydra vs. Roddy * Hydra retrieval team vs. a giant centipede * Hydra retrieval team vs. giant ants * Hydra vs. Charlotte Brûlée (as Hydra) * Hydra and Nami vs. Charlotte Cracker * Hydra vs. Vinsmoke Hydra * Hydra and Nami vs. Big Mom's Enraged Army